


How to tie a tie

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Stress, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:<br/>Hey can you do a pignazio os were one of them is getting ready for their wedding *please do ignazio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to tie a tie

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me English is not my first language!

I fixed my tie in misery for the fifth time this evening. Taking a glance of myself at the mirror not noticing the tie was still out of place. ‘Damn why is it so hard?“ I questioned myself. “Well for starters Piero was the one who always tied it for you” my subconscious answered.  
I took a deep breath trying to keep myself together, the trails of the tie lay around my collar,still not in place. I grabbed my ironed tuxedo pants and put them on making sure not to wrinkle them.  “You look sort of -presentable” said a female voice coming from behind ,which belonged to my annoying big sister. Nina,mum and Gianluca peaked out from the door,all of them dress fancy for the occasion. Mum and Nina wore the exact same dress but Nina’s was yellow whilst mum’s was purple, Gianluca wore a tuxedo similar to mine but with a bow tie instead.  
“Nervous?” he asked motioning to my untied tie. I grinned shaking my head, “ no not really,it’s just this damn thing- Piero is the one who usually ties it for me”  
“You really don’t know how to tie a tie?” Nina snorts “thanks to God Piero decided to stick around to not let you extinct”  “Mum Nina is bothering me! “I whined whilst giving the final touches to my hair as I still staring at myself in the mirror. My mum took this immediately and slap Nina playfully in the arm. “Nina shhh your brother is getting married don’t embarrass him ”  “No problem mum,at least I know Piero will always be there to torment him 24/7"she smirked at me before leaving alongside with my mum,going outside. When the sound of the door closing echoed through out my room I gave out a huge sight.  
"I’m impressed "Gianluca said, Ah right he was still here."you are actually taking this big step with all matureness”  
“Why do you say that? ”  
“Because I checked on Piero before coming here and he was running around the room like mad,with his clothes inside out and his vows God knows where he left them"he chuckles at his statement.  
I drained at the image. Awe my poor amore. I want to hold him so bad and make all that stress go away. I took one last glance of myself at the mirror before heading out with,my best man , Gianluca and remembered that I still had my tie on and that it was still unfixed. I grabbed it with both hands and took it off,crumbling it in a ball and saved it in my left pocket with the hope that Piero could tie it for me later.


End file.
